Jugando a Ganar
by HazzaTommo
Summary: Nunca han sido capaces de aceptar lo que sienten, prefieren jugar.


_A quien no les gustan los juegos? para mi, cada quien tiene el suyo por mas aburrido que pueda ser, pero en la alta sociedad de Manhattan si que saben divertirse y quien mejor para demostrarlo que nuestra querida Queen B y el chico malo Bass._

_Unas palabras, varios movimientos, miradas cómplices y sonrisas macabras, ambos tienen todo lo que necesitan para pasar un buen rato, que nadie les arruine el juego._

_En los juegos siempre hay un ganador, "que gane el mejor" siempre han dicho, esa persona claramente no tenia ni idea de cómo eran nuestros competidores; ambos preparados para lo que sea y quien sea, con un nivel de competitividad mayor al de su maldad – ya eso es decir mucho eh?- y un deseo que los come vivo a los dos. He dicho deseo? Pues si, es que nunca he especificado de que iba este juego._

-Dorotta y el Versage negro que te pedí hace un rato?- pregunto Blair impaciente mientras se miraba al espejo y se ponía el labial que a él le volvía loco, al igual que el perfume, la diadema, y cualquier cosa que le recordara algún comentario positivo de Chuck.

_Juegos ardientes entre nuestros millonarios, dicen por ahí que la guerra es a muerte, ahora nos queda averiguar si matan primero las caricias venenosas o los traicioneros besos. Quien será nuestro vencedor?_

Chuck se vio al espejo y sonrió maliciosamente, esta noche sería SU noche, siempre jugó a ganar y esta no sería la primera vez que perdiera, mucho menos contra Blair.

Ella había intentado muchas cosas para provocarlo pero el no caería en su juego –por mucho que lo deseara- ella tendría que decir esas _dos palabras_ primero y luego le daría lo que quisiera. A estas alturas del juego, Chuck no sabía si lo hacían por orgullo o por el placer y la diversión que les brindaba competir entre ellos, siempre y cuando claro, el premio fuera tenerla en sus brazos otra vez.

Se colocó su mejor saco y pidió la limosina, la noche prometía ser todo lo que él había estado esperando.

_Alguien debería avisarle a C que en cuestión de venganza las mujeres suelen ser mucho peores, aun cuando se trate de algo contra Chuck Bass debería tener cuidado, no se puede subestimar a la reina del Upper East Side._

Blair entró a la limosina y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de aquella primera vez. Chuck estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba esa noche, con la cabeza recostada de la ventanilla y viéndola como si esperara algo de ella. No tardó en acercarse a él y comenzar con el juego una vez mas, subiendo el vestido para que él viera sus medias, pidiéndole su opinión sobre el perfume nuevo que estaba usando y acariciando con un dedos inquietos sus piernas, acercándose peligrosamente al lugar que podría volverlo loco.

Blair estaba siendo mala y lo sabía, podía ver como debajo de la armadura de tranquilidad que Chuck luchaba por mantener, estaba un deseo incontrolable que no duraría mucho en abrirse paso a la superficie, y lo que más le gustaba saber era sin dudas, que ella era el objeto de su deseo.

No tardó en comprobar que tenia razón, Chuck estiró la mano y la acerco salvajemente a él, besándola de forma apasionada y robándole la respiración instantáneamente.

Sentía sus dedos en su pierna, subiendo y bajando mientras le hacia caricias en cada parte que podía. Ella gimió ante el contacto y eso lo volvió loco, comenzando a besarla con aun más ansias que antes. Se perdió entre sus besos y sus caricias, se dejo llevar y se perdió nuevamente entre los brazos de aquel casanova.

Él se olvidó de ganar, se olvidó de lo que necesitaba oír y se concentró en hacerla feliz aunque fuese por un momento. Enredó los dedos entre aquel ondulado cabello color chocolate, olió el perfume que ella había usado especialmente para él y escuchó entre jadeos su nombre, saliendo de los labios de aquella mujer que le hacia perder el control.

Sabía que hacia mal, que necesitaba pensar las cosas antes de cometer un error, pero era Chuck Bass, nunca se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y esa no sería la primera vez. Cerró su mente a cualquier pensamiento y se encontró haciéndole el amor, guardando para él aquello que tanto lo torturaba y finalmente amándola, en silencio.

…

_Cuidado chicos, los que juegan con fuego se pueden quemar, al final esta guerra la gano yo._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

_Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado porque es lo primero que escribo sobre ellos y realmente los amo._

_recuerden, reviews (:_

_~Gre.  
><em>


End file.
